grossery_gang_web_series_shopkins_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mount Beanpole (Part 5)/Transcript
at the tip of Mount Beanpole, which is still trembling, while Verionca Veggie Pizza is still frozen in fear. Cut to Veronica Veggie Pizza, Soda Pops, and Bethany Broccoli. Bethany Broccoli: The mountain! It’s collapsing! Soda Pops: We’ve got way bigger problems, Bethany! Look! (Points to Veronica Veggie Pizza.) to Veronica Veggie Pizza. His toppings are melting off of him as he continues to shiver. His bottom crust is pixelated, as he tries to cover it with his hands. Soda Pops: (Offscreen.) Veronica Veggie Pizza is naked! back to Soda Pops and Bethany Broccoli. Bethany Broccoli: Naked? From…fear? Soda Pops: Is that a thing? (Pan out to all three of them.) Veronica Veggie Pizza, we gotta get out of here! Snap out of it! (Squirts soda at Veronica Veggie Pizza.) Bethany Broccoli: Nothing. There’s only one way to save a close friend at a time like this. Soda Pops: Agreed. to Soda Pops and Bethany Broccoli riding down Mount Beanpole using Veronica Veggie Pizza like a sled. Both Soda Pops and Bethany Broccoli are cheering. Bethany Broccoli: I wonder if this is as fun for Veronica Veggie Pizza? Soda Pops: Probably even more fun! Bethany Broccoli: Totally! up to Veronica Veggie Pizza, who is reacting in pain. Tomatoes, a fish can, bandages, lollipops, ice cubes, nacho cheese, an olive can, and mouse traps hit him on the way down. Cut to Dolly Donut and Googy at the base of the mountain. Googy is looking through binoculars. Googy: Yes! They’re alive! Dolly Donut: Lemme see! (Grabs binoculars from Googy and looks through them.) Lucky Veronica Veggie Pizza! I wish I could go face-boarding! Googy: (Looking up.) Aah! They’re coming in fast! Googy and Dolly Donut: RUN! two of them slowly run away from the mountain, as Veronica Veggie Pizza, Soda Pops, and Bethany Broccoli crash into them, sending them all flying in the air as they scream. Cut to an empty space, where Dolly Donut and Veronica Veggie Pizza land on their feet, Googy lands offscreen, Soda Pops lands on her head and flips onto her feet, and Bethany Broccoli lands in a splits position, shaking in pain. Veronica Veggie Pizza is topping-filled again, but also has hair, bandages, and mousetraps stuck to him. Googy walks into frame. Soda Pops: Phew! We made it! We’re alive! five cheer and dance as Soda Pops’ soda explodes from her like a firework. Cut to Soda Pops and Bethany Broccoli. Soda Pops and Bethany Broccoli: Greatest mountaineering trip ever! Dolly Donut: (Offscreen.) Righteous! Bethany Broccoli: Hey! Veronica Veggie Pizza, you’re back! Are you okay? to Veronica Veggie Pizza. Veronica Veggie Pizza: Coulda used a few less mousetraps, but that was still the greatest ride of my life! out to all five. Veronica Veggie Pizza, Bethany Broccoli, Soda Pops, Dolly Donut, and Googy: Yeah! Veronica Veggie Pizza: And I’ll say one thing about mountain climbing: it sure puts hair on your chest! (Pulls off one of the hairs stuck on him.) Ow! five laugh. Category:Episode Transcripts